Alistair Crackham
Alistair Crackham is an anomaly even among his closest allies. Born on Crimson Terra, he bears the title of High Consul, and is the leader of the New Imperium. He is a veteran of many battles, natural leader and an experienced soldier. Alistair is not an angry soldier or a calm commander. He has an energetic nature and a strong resolve. A man who experienced many victories and defeats, Alistair is also a good and benevolent politician, a trait he was forced to earn and enhance since his birth. Biography Early Life Alistair was a "noble-born", as he states. His family, the Crackhams, were one of the many noble houses within the Imperium of Man. However, Alistair was no ordinary noble, as he often ran away from their parents' estate and spent most of his time on the streets of Terra. He had, and still has, a fiery spirit that always hated the nobility within the Imperium, not because his education was strict and boring, but because he was intelligent enough to see that the Imperial nobility was corrupt. He was raised in the dirty streets of his homeworld, as he spent his time mostly on them, realising the truth behind his wealthy life. When he was 10, he secretly started working with a small gang that consisted of entirely children and was horrified when he saw what the people of the Imperium suffered. While his parents were busy protecting their influence or deciding where their hunting parties would be, Alistair was always in trouble. Unlike his other 6 siblings, he was a brave and strong man that cared little for the corrupt bureaucracy within the Imperium. He was also a great learner, with his intelligence impressing even his tutors. Alistair however, was faced with dire situations on more than one occasion, as he had to do many dirty deeds, such as going into gang fights, to survive within the decaying streets of Terra. He never liked his privileges but made great use of them, mostly by learning from the best tutors his family could afford. The great turning point in the life of this noble but adventurous child was the first time he met an officer of the Imperial Guard. When he turned 16, an Acting Commander, named Murad Carollus, visited their estate to deliver an important message. The young Alistair was impressed with the commander but was considered to young to even chat with him. The same night, he and his gang, which he recently took control, decided to raid a depot they've been observing for a month in order to sell its contents on the black market. Alistair had no interest in the contents, but he had seen how his fellow gangsters lived and believed that he was helping those who needed by stealing from those who had more than they needed. However, as they entered the depot, they quickly realized that the depot was actually empty. They were surrounded before even having the time to realize it was a setup. A rival gang that Alistair once defeated had lured them to the depot to enact their revenge. When Murad Carollus arrived on the scene with a few arbitrators, he discovered Alistair was the sole survivor of the conflict, as his entire gang was wiped out. However, Murad Carollus was impressed with Alistair's martial skills as he had eliminated the last 5 members of the rival gang all by himself, with his bare hands. Murad gave the young boy a choice: he would either continue living his life on Terra, or would join the Officio Prefectus to serve in the Emperors army. Alistair didn't even hesitated as he agreed to do the latter. Murad Carollus then proceeded with secretly training Alistair for the next 4 years, showing him many new "tricks" and improving his martial skills. After 4 years, Alistair had already learnt all he could. Murad Carollus was very impressed with his student and was not saddened when his regiment was called to active duty. His last words to his student before he departed were: Later on, Murad Carollus left his brilliant student on Terra and departed. Alistair never heard from this acting commander nor his regiment ever again even though, after becoming High Consul, he spent an entire month in the Imperial archives to learn his fate. Commissar Crackham When Alistair said to his parents that he wanted to enter the Officio Prefectus to become a commissar, they were more than happy to let him leave. The young Alistair Crackham then departed to an Officio Prefectus base, hoping to get out of the political life he was born into and see action. However, things never went as he expected as he was again faced with politics, but this time he understood that he can't get away from them and started learning the ropes instead. There, Alistair improved his skills considerably and realized how people idolized the Emperor of Mankind. He was strictly taught to believe in the imperial cult, but Alistair was not a normal soldier to obey such commands. He has always been creative and appeared as a devout on the outside while always wondering why people worshiped a man who claimed to be no such god inside. Indeed, Alistair's noble blood and connections in his family had also allowed the young commissar-in-training to learn about the heretical Imperial Truth. However, Alistair was not a man that accepted ideals quickly, and decided that the way the Emperor treated religions was harsh and unnecessary. He finally decided to believe that mankind had to believe, but no one had to right to affect the religious beliefs of someone. This philosophy would eventually evolve into the New Imperial Secularism that Alistair declared after he became the High Consul. Alistair was trained by a Commissar he only knew by his nickname, which was "Unity". Unity was an experienced commissar and one that cared for his troopers, which inspired Alistair. Alistair traveled from planet to planet, fought on many fronts with great valor. He even once led a huge strike team to kill an Ork warboss in the now destroyed world of Primus V that composed of men and women that went to this suicide mission voluntarily because of their trust in Alistair. The mission was initially a success, but only Alistair and 10 other guardsmen returned from the field of battle. Alistair reported their success personally to unity, and was nearly executed for insubordination for this act. However, killing the warboss leading the Ork WAAAAGH! in the planet was no small feat, even though 8.000 Imperial Guard died along the mission following Alistair. The young commissar learned a dear lesson that day; He couldn't stop the casualties, but he swore on his honor to minimize them however he can. The Commissariat forgave Alistair for this act but gave the glory of this operation to the General leading the war, much to the dismay of the young Cadet Commissar. Alistair would never forget all those who valiantly fought with him during that day and also had their names written on a monument in Primus V after becoming High Consul, which is guarded by the Consul's Chosen personally. As the young recruit continued to show amazing potential, the Officio Prefectus and Unity decided to deploy the young Commissar a year before his planned graduation, at the age of 25. Alistair was finished his training with even impressing Unity and was declared the finest melee warrior Unity ever trained. Indeed, Alistair's skill in wielding swords and any melee weapons were second to none within his fellow Cadet Commissars. Because of this, his parents presented him a gift during the last days of his training, a power sword bearing the signature of House Crackham, with the words "Justice lies in the edge of this sword. No one corrupt shall wield it." inscribed on it. Alistair named his power sword "Justice Incarnate" and it became the primary weapon of him. The Young Commissar was first deployed on a small regiment in Segmentum Obscurus, called "Alexandrian Destroyers" that hailed from the Civilized world of Alexandria. Alistair believed that order could be ensured with inspiration, rather than fear. As a result, he was an inspirational figure for his men, always boosting their morale. He also never truly obeyed orders and disobeyed many if it would help the Imperium, an act that angered the Commissariat on more than one occasion. He and his regiment traveled from planet to planet, experiencing many horrors, as the young commissar quickly became a battle-hardened warrior, even though he was younger than most of his soldiers. He spent 10 years in the 16th Alexandrian Destroyers Imperial Guard regiment until the events on the civilized world of Capratchii IV which would become another turning point in Alistair's life. Capratchii IV ... Wargear * Justice Incarnate: * ... Personality and Traits Write the third section of your page here. Trivia Write the fourth section of your page here.